Alarm Clock
by I'm Still So Deep
Summary: Bulma Briefs never needed to use an alarm clock ever again, not when she had the Prince of all Saiyans to give her one hell of a wake up call.


Alarm Clock

 **Edited on 11/5/15, _PLEASE READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT!_ Hello, so as I have stated on my profile, I have been reported by some lovely person *sarcasm* to the administrators for posting MA rated content, and in order to keep my account on here, I must edit all of my fics containing lemons, or else they will be deleted altogether. I reaaaally don't want to do this, but I have to. This story, in it's complete, uncensored format, is posted on my Archive of Our Own account under my username Im_Still_So_Deep**

 **I apologize for the inconvenience, and it sucks that I am no longer allowed to post lemons on here. :(**

A/N: Hello, my fellow Vegebul lovers. So this one-shot was an idea I came up with after watching a tv show where it was mentioned that 'alarm clock' is a term for morning sex, and I immediately thought of Vegeta and Bulma. You know, because I'm perverted and have no love life of my own ha...ha...ha *sweat drops* Lol anyway, this fic is pure smut and the lemon gets pretty detailed at certain points, so if you're too young to be reading this, or you're just not a fan of lemons please don't read this.

Also, the time period this is set in is post-Buu saga (I guess you could even say this takes place sometime during DB Super).

Disclaimer: My name is not Akira Toriyama so I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

* * *

It was roughly two o'clock in the morning, and Capsule Corp. was lacking its usual vibrancy as everyone was nestled in their respective beds, sleeping soundly. Even the Prince of All Saiyans, who at times would neglect sleep altogether, was deeply engrossed in slumber.

Which was why he was especially irritated when a bright light flickered on in the room he shared with Bulma. His eyelids slowly fluttered opened, and he looked beside him to see his wife fiddling around with her tablet. "Woman, turn that goddamn lamp off!" he growled, turning on his side so that the light wasn't as blinding.

"Sorry, hon," Bulma said absentmindedly as she began typing furiously on her tablet, her eyes narrowing at the screen. "But I have this meeting with a potential business partner tomorrow, and I need to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"So you wait until the wee hours of the morning to prepare for it? That makes perfect sense," he replied snidely.

"I didn't wait until just now, you jerk," she snarled, punching him in the arm, even though she knew it would inflict no damage on him. "I've been preparing for it all day, but I woke up a little while ago and haven't been able to go back to sleep, so I just wanted to go over my business proposal one more time, and make some minor adjustments."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted, running a hand down his face. "Well, you better hurry the hell up with these 'adjustments' so that I can sleep in peace."

Bulma glanced over at him and saw the look of indignation on his face, causing her to exhale deeply. She skimmed over the document she had pulled up on her tablet one last time, and then set it down on the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

"I wouldn't want to interfere with your beauty sleep," she said dryly, smoothing out the wrinkles on her nightgown.

" _You're_ the one that needs beauty sleep, woman, and plenty of it at that."

"Oh, hush. You're married to the hottest woman on this fucking planet, and you know it."

Vegeta made a grumbling sound in response and rolled his eyes, amazed at how unabashedly vain she was. He turned on his side to glance at her, watching as she reached for her alarm clock, adjusting what time she would wake up. "You don't need to use that," he spoke in a low tone.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Uh, yeah I do! Not everyone is like you, Vegeta, and programmed to awaken at the crack of dawn every morning."

"Which is why you should let me wake you up in the morning instead of that loud device."

Now she was curious. "Why do you want to?"

Vegeta shrugged the best he could lying down, a devilish smirk on his face. Bulma felt her body temperature increase dramatically as she made eye contact with him. "Wait. . .you want to. . ."

"Go to sleep now, woman," he cut her off, turning on his side, baring his back to her. Though his smirk was prominent as he shut his eyes.

Bulma stared at him for a few seconds before reaching for the lamp on the nightstand and turning it off. As the room became engulfed in darkness, her eyes burned a hole into the red digits displayed on the clock. She had only four more hours until she received her 'wake up call'. And if she was correct about what he had in mind, she would need all the sleep she could get.

* * *

The sound of Vegeta rustling around in bed exactly four hours later caused Bulma to stir before opening her eyes. She peeked at her clock, seeing that it was six AM. She had exactly two hours to get ready for her meeting, and drop Trunks off at school as well. Her eyelids slowly began to close again, though she did her best to remain awake. Her bed was just so comfy and warm, luring her back to sleep, ignoring the movements of Vegeta beside her.

"Is sleeping _really_ what you want to be doing right now?" he breathed into her ear, capturing her earlobe with his teeth, his fingers trailing down one of her legs slowly, sending the most pleasurable of chills down her spine.

Her sapphire eyes snapped opened, and she turned her head to look back at Vegeta, who was flashing her his trademark smirk. It was impossible for her to deny how unbelievably sexy he looked in that moment. She whimpered low in her throat as Vegeta placed her on her back so that he could be on top of her, positioning his hands on either side of her face. Her heart was drumming against her chest as he looked down at her, his longing for her visibly evident in his dark, smoldering eyes. She personally had always loved to indulge in her Saiyan prince first thing in the morning. Though sex during night and any other time of the day was just as pleasurable, there was something about making love to him just as the sun was rising that really set her soul on fire.

"Vegeta. . .I-"

Her lips were met with his index finger as he briefly dragged his lips across her neck. "There are no need for words right now, woman," he whispered huskily.

She licked the finger against her mouth in response, inwardly smirking at Vegeta's fervent facial expression. A whole second barely passed as their lips smashed together, immediately battling for dominance with their tongues. Bulma released a sensual moan into Vegeta's mouth as she felt his hardened member, that was unfortunately being contained by his boxers, brush against her inner thigh as Vegeta adjusted himself above her. She gripped onto his shoulders as hard as she could, and did her best to close the gap between them, grinding her lower body against his.

{ **THIS IS WHERE ALL THE HOT, LEMONY GOODNESS USED TO BE. AS I SAID, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, AND PLEASE READ THE UNCENSORED VERSION ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT.}**

A knock on the door a few minutes later startled Bulma, while Vegeta scowled, sensing his son's ki.

"Uh, Mom, Dad?"

Vegeta muttered something under his breath, not bothering to move off of his wife, while Bulma released a heavy sigh. "What is it, Trunks?" Bulma questioned, pushing her dampened bangs out of her eyes.

Trunks hesitated for a few moments before speaking. He had felt a spike in his father's ki when he woke up, and his mother's was also zippier than usual. And he knew what that meant. A year ago, he had made the unfortunate mistake of not knocking on their door one morning, and he found them in a position that he NEVER wanted to witness ever again.

"Um. . .I was just wondering when breakfast was gonna be ready. School starts in 45 minutes," he said gingerly, running a hand through his disheveled lavender hair.

Bulma glanced at the time on the clock, impressed that her and Vegeta had spent all that quality time together and still had time to spare before she needed to leave. "Give me ten minutes, okay? I need to take a quick shower and I'll be right out."

"K," Trunks answered in a quiet tone, deciding to play one quick round of his new fighting video game, knowing that 'ten minutes' in his mother's terms usually amounted to twenty or more minutes.

"You know," Bulma began in a husky tone, stroking his damp hair, and she watched as Vegeta raised his head slightly to let her know she had his attention, "you could wake me up like this EVERY morning."

Vegeta snorted and shook his head. "You really are one vulgar woman."

"But you like me that way, don't you?" She winked shamelessly, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth.

With a roll of his eyes, Vegeta turned onto his side, though he could barely suppress a smirk. Bulma kissed his shoulder blade, dragging her nails down the back of his thigh, which made him flinch slightly. "Come take a shower with me," she invited him, kissing his neck softly.

"You told the boy ten minutes, and if I go in there with you, we most certainly will be in there for a much longer period of time."

"Hmmm. Suit yourself then," she replied, kissing the back of his neck. "I'll just go take a shower. . .all alone." Before she arose, she reached around to the front side of his body and stroked his shaft, suppressing a giggle as his eyes grew wide, his jaw rigid.

And with that, Bulma Briefs made her way into their private bathroom, a wide grin on her face as she heard him get out of the bed and follow behind her. She knew he couldn't resist her.

As they continued their steamy activities in the shower, Bulma couldn't help but smile against his lips. _What a hell of a morning it's been. I never need to use an alarm clock ever again! Hehe._

She was indeed one lucky woman.

* * *

A/N: I know some people have been asking, and yes, I am still writing "Thank You" and I hope to have the next chapter posted next week, so I just wanted to clear the air on that b/c every time I post a new fic, people ask if I've forgotten about that story, which I haven't I've just been dealing with writer's block.. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one-shot and will give me some feedback :))


End file.
